Throughout this application, various references are referred to within parentheses. Disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic citation for these references may be found at the end of this application, preceding the claims.
The peptide neurotransmitter neuropeptide Y (NPY) is a 36 amino acid member of the pancreatic polypeptide family with widespread distribution throughout the mammalian nervous system (Dumont et al., 1992). The family includes the pancreatic polypeptide (PP), synthesized primarily by endocrine cells in the pancreas; peptide YY (PYY), synthesized primarily by endocrine cells in the gut; and NPY, synthesized primarily in neurons (Michel, 1991; Dumont et al., 1992; Wahlestedt and Reis, 1993). All pancreatic polypeptide family members share a compact structure involving a "PP-fold" and a conserved C-terminal hexapeptide ending in Tyr.sup.36 (or Y.sup.36 in the single letter code). The striking conservation of Y.sup.36 has prompted the reference to the pancreatic polypeptides' receptors as "Y-type" receptors (Wahlestedt et al., 1987), all of which are proposed to function as seven transmembrane-spanning G protein-coupled receptors (Dumont et al., 1992).
NPY and its relatives elicit a broad range of physiological effects through activation of at least five G protein-coupled receptor subtypes known as Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4 (or PP), and the "atypical Y1". While the Y1, Y2, Y3, and Y4 (or PP) receptors were each described previously in both radioligand binding and functional assays, the "atypical Y1" receptor is unique in that its classification is based solely on feeding behavior induced by various peptides including NPY.
The role of NPY in normal and abnormal eating behavior, and the ability to interfere with NPY-dependent pathways as a means to appetite and weight control, are areas of great interest in pharmacological and pharmaceutical research (Sahu and Kalra, 1993; Dryden et al., 1994). NPY is considered to be the most powerful stimulant of feeding behavior yet described (Clark et al., 1984; Levine and Morley, 1984; Stanley and Leibowitz, 1984). The stimulation of feeding behavior by NPY is thought to occur primarily through activation of the hypothalamic "atypical Y1" receptor. For example, direct injection of NPY into the hypothalamus of satiated rats can increase food intake up to 10-fold over a 4-hour period (Stanley et al., 1992). Similar studies using other peptides has resulted in a pharmacological profile for the "atypical Y1" receptor according to the rank order of potencies of peptides in stimulating feeding behavior as follows: NPY.sub.2-36.gtoreq.NPY.about.PYY.about.[Leu.sup.31, Pro.sup.34 ]NPY&gt;NPY.sub.13-36 (Kalra et al., 1991; Stanley et al., 1992). The profile is similar to that of a Y1-like receptor except for the anomalous ability of NPY.sub.2-36 to stimulate food intake with potency equivalent or better than that of NPY. A subsequent report in J. Med. Chem. by Balasubramaniam and co-workers (1994) showed that feeding can be regulated by [D-Trp.sup.32 ]NPY. While this peptide was presented as an NPY antagonist, the published data at least in part support a stimulatory effect of [D-Trp.sup.32 ]NPY on feeding. In contrast to other NPY receptor subtypes, the "feeding" receptor has never been characterized for peptide binding affinity in radioligand binding assays.
This problem has been addressed by cloning rat and human cDNAs which encode a single receptor protein, referred to herein as Y5, whose pharmacological profile links it to the "atypical Y1" receptor. The identification and characterization of a single molecular entity which explains the "atypical Y1" receptor allows the design of selective drugs which modulate feeding behavior (WO 96/16542). It is important to note, though, that any credible means of studying or modifying NPY-dependent feeding behavior must necessarily be highly selective, as NPY interacts with multiple receptor subtypes, as noted above (Dumont et al., 1992).
As used in this invention, the term "antagonist" refers to a compound which binds to, and decreases the activity of, a receptor in the presence of an agonist. In the case of a G-protein coupled receptor, activation may be measured using any appropriate second messenger system which is coupled to the receptor in a cell or tissue in which the receptor is expressed. Some specific but by no means limiting examples of well-known second messenger systems are adenylate cyclase, intracellular calcium mobilization, ion channel activation, guanylate cyclase, and inositol phospholipid hydrolysis. Conversely, the term "agonist" refers to a compound which binds to, and increases the activity of, a receptor as compared with the activity of the receptor in the absence of any agonist.
In order to test compounds for selective binding to the human Y5 receptor the cloned cDNAs encoding both the human and rat Y2 and Y4 (or PP) receptors have been used. The human and rat Y5 receptors are described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,024 and in PCT International Application PCT/US95/15646, published Jun. 6, 1996, as WO 96/16542, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into this application. The human and rat Y2 receptors are described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,549 and in PCT International Application PCT/US95/01469, published Aug. 10, 1995, as WO 95/21245, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into this application. The human and rat Y4 receptors are described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,653 and in PCT International Application PCT/US94/14436, published Jul. 6, 1995, as WO 95/17906, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into this application. The Y1 receptor has been cloned from a variety of species including human, rat and mouse (Larhammar et al., 1992; Herzog et al., 1992; Eva et al., 1990; Eva et al., 1992).
Using the NPY-Y5-selective antagonist CGP 71683A, it was demonstrated recently that food intake in free-feeding and energy-derived lean rats is mediated by the Y5 receptor (Criscione et al., 1998). CGP 71683A has high affinity for the cloned rat NPY-Y5 receptor subtype, but 1,000-fold lower affinity for the cloned rat NPY-Y1, Y2, and Y4 receptors. Examples of additional NPY-Y5-selective compounds are described in WO 97/20823, WO 98/35957, and WO 98/35944.
In one embodiment of this invention the synthesis of novel bicyclic compounds which bind selectively to the cloned human Y5 receptor, compared to the other cloned human NPY receptors, and inhibit the activation of the cloned human Y5 receptor as measured in in vitro assays is disclosed. The in vitro receptor binding and activation assays described hereinafter were performed using various cultured cell lines, each transfected with and expressing only a single Y-type receptor.
In addition, the compounds of the present invention may also be used to treat abnormal conditions such as feeding disorders (obesity and bulimia nervosa), sexual/reproductive disorders, depression, epileptic seizure, hypertension, cerebral hemorrhage, congestive heart failure, sleep disturbances, or any condition in which antagonism of a Y5 receptor may be beneficial.